24 hours at strange dimention
by Hikage Natsuhimiko
Summary: gara-gara Giannini (nggak semua salah dia sih), Hibari terjebak di dunia aneh yang nggak masuk akal dimana semua hal dalam dongeng dan mitos berada secara nyata / Warn! typos, gaje punya Author sinting XD


Yuu~ huu~ yuu~ huu~

dengan me, Natsuhimiko di sini~ /gapenting *ditonfa TAT hiksu

aah... sedikit pemberitahunan bahwa fic little imouto bakal lebih ngadat :p tapi ga sampe februari kok /ga penting *hiksu... me kan kehabisan ide buat finalnyaa~~~ TAT... dan malah bikin ini... muu~ gayakin bakalan jadi bagus. Habisnya me ga terlalu mudeng sihir~ /boong tuh! *plak

aaah... kebanyakan ngomong entar malah ga mulai-mulai. Okee... silahkan Readers nikmati fic Author sinting inii~~

Disclaimer: KHR Cuma punya Akira Amano. Mau sampai mainan boneka voodoo juga ga bakalan di kasih ke me. Enjoy this fic minna~

Warn! tipo(s), geje, abal, OOC, OC

-Don't Like Don't Read-

"Hn?" Hibari menurunkan tonfanya saat ia rasakan angin membelainya pelan. Perlahan asap ungu yang mengelilinginya ikut terbawa angin dan menginggalkan Hibari yang kini terdiam.

Memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan bingung kenapa ia bisa ada disini. Hijau. Lembab. Sejuk. Teduh. Hibari kini memperkirakan dirinya tengah berada di dalam hitan. Tapi hutan mana? Ia tidak tahu. Hutan ini terasa asing.

Plik.

Seekor kupu-kupu melewatinya. Ah, apa Hibari tidak salah lihat? Kenapa Author meragukan pengelihatan Hibari yang sudah bisa dipastikan terlalu tajam itu? Entahlah... *dilempar sendal. Kenapa Author bilang Hibari salah lihat? Karena kupu-kupu bersayap hijau itu memiliki tubuh manusia ukuran mini dengan sulur dan bunga melilit tubuhnya.

"..." Hibari diam. Lalu terlintas diotaknya yang pastinya cerdas itu tentang makhluk mitologi yang entah Hibari baca di mana dan makhluk itu kalau tidak salah disebut Nimph. Dideskripsikan sebagai serangga pengganggu yang nakal dan pandai bersembunyi. Tapi itu hanya mitos. Tidak mungkin ada makhluk seperti itu di dunia ini.

"Gah! Nimph sialan! Berhenti merusak bunga-bunga ratu! Kalian akan kena balasan dariku!" sebuah teriakan frustasi terdengar dari balik semak asal kupu-kupu aneh yang Hibari lihat tadi –ah mungkin itu benar-benar Nimph.

Srek.

"Berhenti!" saat Hibari membuka jalan di antara semak itu dibaliknya terdapat banyak sekali bunga -ah taman bunga mawar tepatnya. Di sana pemandangan lebih aneh lagi bisa Hibari lihat. Sesosok _chibi_ seukuran genggaman tangan dengan gaun maid merah abu-abu, melayang tanpa sayap. Ukurannya lebih besar dari Nimph. Dia tengah mengejar-ngejar para makhluk yang ia sebut Nimph. Jadi benar itu Nimph... dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak, sepertinya para Nimph bersenang-senang dengan menyebar kelopak bunga mawar biru yang dipetiknya, sedangkan sosok _chibi_ itu kewalahan menghadapi para Nimph nakal.

Hibari menaikkan satu alis. Dalam pikirannya sudah diketik rapi kalimat 'Tempat apa ini?' dan tidak ada yang bisa menanggapi. Sekarang ia melihat sosok-sosok –yang menurutnya- tidak nyata yang dengan nyata bertingkah menyebalkan dihadapannya.

"..." Hibari tidak suka keramaian, Hibari tidak suka kerumunan, Hibari tidak suka ketidak jelasan. "_Herbivore_. Berisik! _Kamikorosu_!" dalam sekejap semua kegiatan yang terjadi di tanah penuh bunga itu berhenti seperti waktu benar-benar berhenti. Semua penghuni disana menatap Hibari yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Beberapa saat kemudian semua makhluk di sana sudah tak berdaya karena kegantengan *plak* maksudnya _kamikorosu_ Hibari.

"Kebun Ratuuu! Tidaakkk...! Semuanya hancur! Aku pasti akan dapat hukuman berat, huhuu..." tapi ternyata seekor atau seorang atau mungkin akan lebih tepat jika disebut sesosok _chibi_ yang mengenakan gaun maid merah abu-abu berhasil selamat. Entah karena apa bisa. Sekarang sosok itu tengah meratap-ratapi nasib 'Kebun Ratu' itu dengan melankonisnya.

"_Herbivora_..." Hibari mendesis penuh aura ungu. Sosok mungil itu menoleh dan langsung merinding disco. Apa lagi dia sudah melihat bagaimana ganasnya Hibari membantai para Nimph dan bunga-bunga di kebun itu.

"HIIIEEEE... manusia...!" sosok itu langsung melayang menjauh. Niatnya mau kabur tapi celemek mungilnya ditarik Hibari. Membuatnya tersungkur di telapak tangan Hibari.

"Kau ini... apa?" suara Kyoya benar-benar mengintimidasi.

"Gyaa...!" wajah tampan Kyoya memenuhi pandangan sosok itu ketika membuka mata. Terkejut, ia terjungkal kebelakang dan akhirnya jatuh lagi, tapi ketempat yang jauh lebih nyaman dari tanah. "Ne-neehh... Gyaa...!" mundur cepat menyadari Hibari menangkapnya lagi.

"_Herbivore_... jika kau berteriak padaku lagi... _Kamikorosu_!" Hibari mengancam.

Glup. Sosok itu menelan ludah paksa. Sosok itu sudah memasukkan Hibari pada kelompok ancaman yang bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah. Dan jika tidak dituruti maka nasibnya akan sama seperti para Nimph itu. _Tidaaakk_... batinnya menjerit.

"Ha- hai'..." ia menjawab ketakutan.

"Jelaskan padaku tempat apa ini! dan kenapa aku bisa di sini?!" perintahnya dengan aura gelap berlapis-lapis kayak kue lapis *plak* mengelilinginya.

Eh? Dia tidak tahu kenapa bisa ada di sini? Bagaimana bisa? Dan mana sosok itu tahu?! Apa tiba-tiba Hibari pikun? *plak!

"Cepatlah atau _kamikorosu_!" tambahnya.

"Hiiii..." makhluk itu menjerit lagi. "Ha- hai..."

.

"A-anu... u-untuk bagaimana a-anda ada di sini... a-aku tidak tahu..." Hibari men-deathglare yang seperti benar bisa meledakkan sosok mungil itu. "Sungguh..." katanya meyakinkannya –setidaknya mencoba menyakinkannya-.

"Lalu tempat aneh apa ini... dan kau ini apa?" tanya Hibari dengan-nada-memerintah.

"Hiii... I-ini... te-tempat ini..." sosok itu masih menjawab dengan tergagap karena takut. Dan...

"Cepatlah atau _kamikorosu_ _herbivore_!" ia yang berada di genggaman Hibari semakin ngeri karena Hibari mengeratkan genggamannya, tak membuatnya sesak memang, tapi aura yang menakutkan semakin tebal.

"Te- tempat ini disebut Ap- Applovhe..." (Readers: Nama macam apa itu Author geblek?! Author: Habisnya gaada ide... hiksu...TAT)

"Katakan dengan jelas! Jika kau tergagap lagi, _kamikorosu_!"

"Hiii...! Bai-baik... Da-daratan ini bernama Applovhe-" glare. "Daratan ini berada di pusat Terra sebagai sumber bahan pangan dan senjata, ada di dimensi paralel inti bumi yang jauh dari tanah manusia."

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu? Kau dari tadi membicarakan hal-hal tak masuk akal _herbivore_!" Hibari memotong penjelasan sosok itu yang sudah diusahakan tak terpotong.

"Hee?"

"Aku tak tahu apa itu Terra. Dan kau ini apa sebenarnya?" tanyanya dengan err... nada perintah yang lebih keras dan memaksa.

"A-aku ini phix. Bukan dari Terra? Kau dari tanah manusia?" Hibari mengangguk. "Apa sebelum ini kau mengalami sesuatu sampai bisa sampai di sini?" Hibari tampak berpikir...

"...hn..." ah, jawaban macam apa itu?!

"... mungkin karena itu. Lagi pula, menyeberang ke dimensi paralel tidak mungkin dilakukan manusia biasa dan menurutku kau tak mengerti sihir..." dia terlihat mulai mengerti.

"Tapi sihir itu hanya bualan, jangan mengacaukanku _herbivore_! Dan kau, phix? Mungkin kau hanyalah robot." Hibari memutar-mutar tubuh sosok yang menyebut dirinya sendiri Phix itu dan mecubitinya seperti dia ini mainan.

"Aaa... _itte_... aku ini nyataa..."

"Hn... sepertinya memang begitu." Hibari berhenti menyiksanya dan membiarkan Phix itu duduk di telapak tangannya, tak mencengkeramnya lagi.

"=3= uuh... _Itte_..." ia memegangi pipi yang tadi Hibari tarik-tarik.

"Apa ada cara kembali ke tanah manusia _herb_-"

"Cherry Milk Cream! Namaku bukan _Herbivore_! Namaku Cherry Milk Cream!" protesnya sambil melotot pada Hibari. Yang tentu masih kalah kuat dari tatapan tajamnya. (Readers: Heee?! Author: Terserah me mau kasi nama apaan donk~ *dilempartonfa).

"Apa itu benar-benar nama? Itu lebih mirip nama makanan."

"Hei!" ia melayang mendekati wajah Hibari, entah kemana rasa takutnya. "Itu memang namaku! Kau keberatan kalau kami semua punya nama seperti makanan manis manusia hah?!" ia berkacak pinggang, sepertinya sebelum-sebelum ini namanya selalu di ragukan. (Readers: Emang pantes diraguin!)

"Hn... dasar _herbivore_ kecil. Lalu dengan pertanyaanku tadi-"

_Dia benar-benar tak memikirkan perasaanku..._ batin sosok bernama err... Cherry itu sambil memunggunginya, melayang sambil meringkuk karena masih saja dipanggil _herbivore_*suram*.

"Perhatikan atau _kamikorosu_!" Hibari mendesis dan entah darimana tonfa sudah nyaman di tangannya dan salah satunya menempel di punggung Cherry.

"Hiii... aku tidak tahu..." Cherry bergidik dan sembunyi di tonfanya karena tak mau melihat tatapan tajam itu. "Selama ini hanya Ratu dan beberapa penghuni kerajaan yang bertugas yang bisa kemari..."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana menemui Ratu kalian itu?"

"Hiii... aku tak tahu... Ratu kemari dan pergi begitu saja karena ia memiliki sihir dimensi. Dan hanya beberapa Phix yang tahu cara menggunakan sihirnya... itu pun mereka sudah tak ada yang di sini karena mereka adalah penjaga gerbang dimensi. Kami ini _Immortal_, jadi penjaga terakhir didaulat sekitar tujuh ratus tahun yang lalu." wow, Cherry menjelaskan panjang lebar, apa Hibari mengerti? Berhubung dia bukan dari tempat aneh itu. (Author: *cengo* Me nulis apaan sih?)

"Singkatnya, tak ada yang tahu?" Hibari mengerti? Wa- "Wao, sepertiya tempat ini menarik." Hibari menyeringai. Eh, apa? Apa yang tengah Hibari rencanakan?!

"A-apa... apa yang...?"

Grooaarrr...!

Sebuah suara yang keras dan menandakan bahaya besar terdengar mendekat. Ketika Cherry membalik, seekor kadal merah berduri hitam dengan ekor seperti cambuk dan gigi-gigi seperti gergaji berbadan sebesar pohon dekat Hibari berdiri mendesis dengan mulut terbuka siap memangsa.

"Sandori! Tidaaakkk! Larii...!" itu seekor Sandori dewasa! (Author: Eh apa? Sandal duri? *ditimpuk). Segera Cherry melayang siap kabur meninggalkan Hibari tapi ada yang menarik celemeknya. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah Hibari.

"Jika kau kabur aku tidak akan punya sumber informasi tentang tempat ini _herbivore_!" dia memasukkan Cherry kedalam saku kemejanya. "Menarik sekali, ini bisa menjadi tempat latihan."

_WHAT THE- dia ingin menjadikan tempat ini untuk latihan tarung? Yang benar saja! Makhluk disini semuanya punya sihir! Dasar gila! Hah, riwayatku sepertinya sudah tamat. Aku hanya bisa melihat pertarungan mereka dari sini_. Batin Cherry benar-benar menyerah dan terus mengumpat untuk Hibari.

Hibari menyiapkan tonfanya, dan menunggu kadal yang puluhan kali lipat darinya maju dengan cepat. Dia ikut maju dan menyerang ketika jaraknya sudah cukup dekat. Cherry dan Author hanya bisa menutup mata dan berdoa (Readers: Kalo lu tutup mata siape yang nulis geblek?! Author: Oh iya *gampared). _Tuhan... aku baru berusia tiga ratus tujuh puluh dua tahun... heh? Itu sudah termasuk lama bagi manusia ya?_ Doa geje Cherry dalam saku kemeja Hibari.

Bats! Bum!

_Aku tak merasakan apa pun... apa aku selamat? Apa aku sudah mati?_ Cherry H2C a.k.a harap-harap cemas.

Tes.

Sesuatu yang cair dan hangat menetes mengenai kepala Cherry. Baunya amis. Cherry membuka matanya dan memperhatikan apa yang barusan terjadi. Tak ada apa pun di depannya. Sesuatu yang menetes tadi mengalir. Ia merabanya dan benda cair merah yang anyir melumuri tangannya. Darah? Cherry mendongak melihat keadaan manusia yang punya hawa dingin dan mengintimindasinya itu.

Hibari masih berdiri, wajahnya penuh cipratan darah. Tapi perlahan bibir itu melengkung naik. Seringaian.

"A-apa..." Cherry tak bisa mempercayai ini. Hibari barusan mengalahkan monster dalam satu kali serangan? Manusia macam apa dia itu?! Oh, tentu saja dia seorang _karnivore_ terkuat.

Hibari berbalik dan kini Cherry bisa melihat hasilnya. Sungguh sulit dipercaya! Monster itu tumbang dangan kubangan darah dari luka besar di perutnya!

"Wao... cukup menarik." Hibari menyeringai puas.

"A-ap-apa... ba-bagai..."

"Tidak buruk. Apa banyak makhluk seperti itu di sini?"

"Hii..." sekarang Cherry yakin Hibari bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah! "Ja-jangan bilang..."

"Tempat ini menarik. Antar aku ke tempat makhluk-makhluk seperti itu." Perintahnya dengan seringaian kejam.

"Hiii... tidak mungkin!" ini membuat Cherry serangan jantung!

"Hn..."

"Aah... bukan, bukan begitu..."

"Hn..."

"A-ahh... kalau kau di sisni bagaimana dengan duniamu? Dan memangnya apa yang membuatmu terdampar di sini? Dan hey! Siapa namamu?" Cherry mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan manusia yang melampaui batas normal ini. Tentu, dia 'kan Hibari Kyoya *plak.

"Hn. Kurasa kau benar... Namaku Hibari Kyoya. Kurasa aku di sini karena penemuan _herbivore_ bodoh itu." usaha Cherry berhasil.

"Hee? Apa kau memang memanggil semua orang dengan sebutan itu?"

"Orang yang lebih lemah adalah _herbivore_ dan aku adalah _karnivore_!" tegasnya membuat Cherry bergidik.

"Aduh..." Cherry hanya memasang senyum aneh sulit diartikan.

"Dan kau akan menjadi pemanduku _herbivore_."

"Tapi kau tak mungkin tinggal di sini..."

"Hn..."

"Kau tak akan memiliki tempat yang cocok..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan berkeliling mencari tempatnya."

"Aduh..."

"Hn..."

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa..."

Sepanjang perjalanan menyusuri sungai dari pagi sampai menjelang malam itu Hibari hanya bertarung dengan beberapa fauna buas dan pertanyaan menuntut Hibari tentang dunia di sisi lain tanah manusia ini. Sesekali ia menggunakan kekuatan yang Cherry anggap aneh yang Hibari sebut flame dan membentuk senjata dari hewan kecil berduri dari sebuah kotak yang disebut box weapon. Terus begitu sampai akhirnya berhenti di mata air asal air sungai tadi. Duduk di depan api unggun yang Cherry buat dengan sihir. Dan tentunya, Cherry masih tersandera di saku kemeja Hibari.

"A-ano... ini sudah jauh sekali dari kebun Ratu... bagaimana kita kembali?" tanya Cherry lesu. Kalau begini mereka mungkin akan bermalam di sini. Tapi sulit untuk tidur dengan makhluk buas yang bisa saja mengincar mereka. Geez!

"Aku lapar. Apa kau bisa memasak _herbivore_?" Hibari mengacuhkannya.

"Iya, aku bisa." jawab Cherry judes.

"Kalau begitu memasaklah!" perintah Hibari.

"Tapi mau masak apa hah?" tanya Cherry geram.

"Kau tadi bilang tempat ini sumber pangan Terra."

Knock Out!

"Baiklaahh..." Cherry melayang pelan untuk mencari bahan makanan. Hey, dia bisa saja ka-

"Jika kau tak kembali dalam lima menit, _kamikorosu_."

"=_`=... baik..."

Cherry mencari beberapa tanaman dan bunga yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat makanan, setidaknya lebih banyak karena dia akan memasak untuk manusia. Jika untuk dirinya sendiri aku tak perlu lama-lama karena ukurannya hanya satu genggaman tangan Hibari.

Srak.

"Eh..?" suara mencurigakan terdengar dari semak-semak. Cherry harap bukan makhluk berbahaya.

"_Schimba_*!" Cherry mengucapkan mantra dan berubah ke wujud manusia untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau dia perlu untuk melawan. Bagaimana pun ini hutan. Tapi lumayan lah, ini mempermudahnya membawa bahan makanan.

Srak.

"Graa...!" seekor Leona (Harimau dengan dua taring atas depan yang panjang, berwarna abu-abu dengan totol berbentuk huruf '**O**' putih) menerjang Cherry dari arah semak-semak tadi. Reflek Cherry menjatuhkan bahan makanannya dan membuat rune* perisai.

"Gah!" Cherry hanya menjerit kecil. Berusaha tak menimbulkan banyak suara dan mengundang makhluk lain. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang sial hari ini. Dua Leona lain muncul dan berjalan mengepung Cherry.

_Haahh... kalau aku kembali ke ukuran Phix mungkin aku bisa terbang kabur. Tapi itu butuh beberapa detik. Tak akan cukup menghindar kalau mereka menyerang tiba-tiba._ Cherry terus memikirkan jalan keluar untuk dirinya sendiri.

Bziitt.

Mereka mengeluarkan aliran listrik biru yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kabar buruk.

"Cloud Dust!" kabut segera muncul menyelimuti Cherry, segera ia melapis rune perisainya, karena listrik yang Leona keluarkan tidaklah ringan. Apa lagi tiga ekor. Cherry menunggu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Hanya... hening. Kabut buatannya mulai menipis. Dan ketika hilang Cherry melihat tiga Leona itu sudah terkapar tak bernyawa.

"A-apa..."

"Dasar _herbivore_ merepotkan."

"E-eh... Hi-hibari..."

"Cepatlah! Aku sudah lapar, atau _kamikorosu_!" Hibari berjalan menjauh.

"Hii... ba-baik..." segera Cherry menonaktifkan rune perisai dan mengambil bahan makanan yang tadi jatuh lalu menyusul Hibari. "Uum..." ia memperhatikan Leona-Leona itu. "Mubazir..." tersenyum Cherry menyeret ekor salah satu Leona itu. Leona adalah makhluk buas yang cukup langka karena sering diburu karena dagingnya yang lezat.

"Kenapa kau bawa makhluk itu _herbivore_?" tanya Hibari dingin ketika Cherry sudah sampai di depan api unggun.

"Karena mereka adalah makhluk langka yang memiliki daging yang sangat enak!" serunya dengan mood yang sudah membaik. Cherry membawa Leona dan bahan makanan lainnya ke dekat mata air. Karena tak mau mengotori air yang akan mengalir kebawah ia menggali kubangan agar air kotor tak ikut mengalir.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat _herbivore_!"

"Hii... baik..." dan Cherry mempercepat pekerjaannya.

.

"Kenyangnya... daging Leona memang yang terbaik!" seru Cherry setelah selesai makan hasil masakannya sendiri. Hibari hanya bersandar pada batang pohon dan memejamkan mata. Tidur? "Hoo... tidak baik loh Hibari... tidur setelah makan..."

"Hn... berisik _herbivore_..."

"Hah, kau memanggilku begitu lagi..."

"Lalu apa? Kau itu seperti koala dan koala itu _herbivore_."

Twitch. Perempatan merah berkedut baru saja muncul di kepala Cherry.

"Kenapa banyak sekali yang menyebutku begitu siihh..."

"Kantung mata, abu-abu. Koala."

"..." ini karena aku selalu dapat tugas yang selalu lembur. Ini karena Penjahit kurang kerjaan tak mau menjahitkan full black costume dan negosiasi berhenti di merah abu-abu karena sesuai dengan namaku. Dan tentunya ingin diteriakkan Cherry tapi pikir-pikir nyawa.

"Oi, koala merah abu-abu."

Twitch.

"...apa?" sahut Cherry judes. Hibari membuka mata kirinya dan melirik Cherry.

"Kemarilah." perintahnya, Hibari bangkit dan duduk tegak dengan bersila. Cherry menurut saja, karena yah, kalah kuat.

"... ada apa?" tanyanya ketika sudah sampai si samping Hibari.

"..." dia hanya menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh Cherry merendahkan tubuh. Cherry duduk di samping Hibari dengan memeluk lutut dan muka sebal.

"Katakan ada apa?"

"Tidurlah." mata Cherry melebar.

"..." hee? Apa Cherry salah dengar? Hibari, manusia yang mengklasifikasikan diri sebagai _karnivore_ dan yang lainnya adalah _herbivore_... menyuruhnya tidur? Secara tidak langsung memberi perhatian? Orang macam apa sih dia ini? (Readers: Hibari OOC! Author: *fangirling pengen diperhatiin Hibari* bilang aj cemburuu~ *plak)

"_Kamikorosu_ atas apapun yang kau pikirkan." dia kembali ke posisi bersandar di pohon.

"Hiii..." dan karena tak mau mati konyol Cherry hanya menurut saja. Ia berpindah duduk di samping Hibari, meluruskan kaki dan menyandarkan tubuh ke pohon. Tak bisa Cherry pungkiri ia memang lelah. Masa bodoh pada para Nimph yang mungkin sekarang sedang berpesta dengan nektar bunga-bunga yang tersisa di kebun Ratu. Dia lebih butuh tidur daripada memikirkan tugas.

Tanpa menunggu lama kantuk dan lelah membawanya menuju alam mimpi yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi. Tak butuh waktu lama Cherry sudah tertidur lelap. Menyamankan tubuhnya Cherry mengeliat pelan dan berhenti bergerak ketika kepalanya nyaman bersandar di pundak Hibari.

Hibari agak terganggu saat kepala Cherry tiba-tiba memberikan beban di pundaknya. Namun bukan menendang atau memukulnya dengan tonfa kesayangan, Hibari membiarkannya saja. Memperhatikan wajah Cherry yang tertidur lalu kembali tidur.

.

Di tempat lain.

"Hiiee... Giannini-_san_... Hibari-_san_ menghilang..." Tsuna berteriak panik melihat _cloud_ _guardian_nya menghilang setelah terkena cairan penemuan Giannini. Hibari yang tadinya akan menyerahkan laporan setelah misi tidak sengaja mengagetkan Giannini dan membuat Giannini menumpahkan penemuannya ke Hibari.

"A-anu... aku belum menguji cobanya, itu adalah _dimentional_ _liquid_ untuk _dimention_ bazoka. Sa-saya belum tahu kemana tujuan object tembakan di kirimkan _juudaime_."

"Hiieee? Lalu berapa lama efeknya Giannini-_san_?"

"Setiap tembakan di seting hanya satu mililiter cairan dan efeknya mungkin sama seperti _Juunen_ bazoka hanya sampai lima menit. Tapi jika sebanyak itu... saya belum tahu sampai batas maksimalnya." jawab Giannini lesu.

"Hiieee... bagaimana jika Hibari sampai ke tempat yang aneh.. dan apa yang akan terjadi saat dia kembali..!" Tsuna makin panik. _How innocent boy_.

.

Pagi sudah mulai diterangi cahaya matahari. Kehangatan yang memberikan warna mulai menyelimuti hamparan perairan dan daratan Bumi. Kehangatan dari cahaya yang begitu lembut ini tak dirasakan dengan sama baik oleh seorang remaja berambut _ebony_ yang menggeliat tak nyaman karena cahaya yang menyilaukan menyambutnya.

"Hm..." suara leguhan kecil keluar dari mulut gadis yang kini bersandar di pundaknya, remaja bernama Hibari itu membuka mata dan melirik ke sampingnya. Cherry Milk Cream masih dalam bentuk manusianya. Wajahnya masih tembam, kantung mata yang kentara melingkari bawah matanya, namun memberi kesan imut. Rambut kelabunya yang diikat _twinponytail_ dan _headband_ merah. Masih mengenakan kostum _maid_ merah bergradasi abu-abu seperti dalam wujud phix. Celemek putih yang agak kotor oleh cipratan darah. Masih tidur dengan nyaman di pundaknya.

Perlahan seulas senyum tipis –tipis banget- mengembang di bibir Hibari.

Perlahan di sekitar Hibari muncul kabut tipis keunguan, semakin lama semakin tebal. Dan kabut itu mulai berkilauan karena cahaya matahari pagi. Selain muncul kabut aneh itu, perlahan tangan Hibari mulai menjadi tembus pandang dari ujung jari dan merambat lambat. Hibari awalnya terkejut, namun dengan cepat menyadari bahwa waktunya sudah habis.

"Hng..." leguhan pelan keluar saat Cherry membuka mata dan menguceknya perlahan. "Hiba- eh?" Cherry membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari kabut berkilauan yang mengelilingi mereka dan juga Hibari yang mulai menghilang.

"Hn... sepertinya efek penemuan _herbivore_ itu mulai menghilang. Sampai dua puluh empat jam ya..." Hibari berucap datar.

"E-eh..." Cherry tak terlalu mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Hibari.

"Koala, sepertinya aku akan kembali ke tempat asalku..." Hibari menatap lembut Cherry dengan senyum tipis, walau lebih tipis dari yang sebelumnya.

"Eeh, apa? Ba-bagaimana?" Cherry masih tak mempercayainya.

"Walau begitu, ku akui aku masih ingin tetap di sini beberapa waktu..."

"..." Cherry duduk menghadap Hibari dan mengedipkan mata. Berharap ini tidak nyata. Eh? Bukankah dia ingin orang menyebalkan ini pergi?

"..."

Hening.

Kini sebagian tubuh bagian kiri Hibari sudah menghilang.

"..." masih hening.

Tes.

Air mata Cherry Milk Cream jatuh. Untuk apa dia menangis? Dia sendiri pun tak tahu kenapa. Hibari juga masih memperhatikan Cherry. Terus saling memperhatikan. Mereka seperti sedang berharap kalau apa yang sedang terjadi ini tidak nyata.

Kabut yang tadinya berkilauan kini membentuk warna-warna pelangi ketika sang mentari sudah benar-benar muncul secara utuh dari garis horizon. Juga membentuk siluet dua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang menggaris harmoni sebuah pernyataan perasaan tanpa kata dalam penyatuan.

Tubuh Hibari kini sudah menghilang sepenuhnya. Dan kabut pun menipis kemudian menghilang. Sentuhan kecil namun hangat hilang tak dirasakan lagi oleh satu-satunya makhluk yang tertinggal sendirian disana.

Cherry Milk Cream sendirian. Kini ia hanya sendirian duduk di tempatnya setelah sosok manusia yang baru dua puluh empat jam lalu dikenalnya pergi hanya menyisakan kenangan pendek yang tak bisa disebut manis tapi juga tak bisa disebut buruk. Dan sebuah kenang-kenangan yang sangat manis.

"Dasar bodoh, kau mengambilnya... dasar egois..." Cherry tersenyum memandangi rerumputan di bawahnya. Pipinya bersemu merah muda. "Kurasa tak apa aku dipanggil Koala... Koala Merah abu-Abu... bagus juga."

Pooft.

Cherry kembali ke wujud phix. Ia kemudian berdiri dan melayang pelan, begitu sudah lebih tinggi dari pepohonan ia melesat cepat dan berputar-putar.

"HYAAAAHH! AHAHAHAAA!"

Pooft.

"Hiieee! Hi-Hibari-_san_?"

"Hn..." Hibari muncul di kantor Tsuna, tempat awal dia mengalami bencana manis.

"E-efek _dimensional_ _liquid_ sampai dua puluh empat jam..." Giannini yang juga ada di sana mencatat efek temuannya di selembar kertas.

"Tch, padahal jika kau menghilang, Vongola HQ akan damai." Gokudera mendapat deathglare dari Hibari.

"_A_-_ano_... Hi-Hibari-_san_... ef-efek dari _di_-_dimensional_ _liquid_, su-sudah mengirim Hi-Hibari-_san_ kemana?" tanya Tsuna takut-takut tapi ingin tahu.

"Tempat di mana sihir adalah hal nyata dan binatang mitos berada." Hibari merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa Nimph bunga yang tadi ia temukan. Siapa tahu bisa diteliti.

"Uwaa!" tiga orang lainnya yang ada di ruangan itu membelalak melihat apa yang dibawa Hibari dari dimensi lain itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan ruangan yang mulai agak kacau karena pada dasarnya Nimph adalah makhluk yang jahil dan membuat ruangan Tsuna mulai berantakan karena ulah Nimph-Nimph itu, Hibari melangkah keluar dari ruangan Tsuna. Meninggalkan Vongola HQ dan masuk ke dalam hutan yang berada di sekitar Vongola HQ. Agak dalam sampai ia menemukan sebuah danau kecil yang di kelilingi pohon-pohon tinggi yang menjulang rapi mengitarinya.

Hibari duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon di sana. Memandangi air Danau yang jernih dan tenang. Seulas senyum tipis terukir kembali di bibir Hibari.

"Koala Merah Abu-Abu, dia yang mengambilnya... apa bisa bertemu lagi?" Hibari beralih memandangi langit.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird muncul dari sela pelohonan dan terbang mendekati Hibari lalu hinggap di pundak Hibari. Hibari mengelusnya lembut. Dan akhirnya jatuh kealam mimpi lagi. Hm, ini masih pagi... dan dia baru saja bangun tidur... =="

OMAKE

"Cherry~ kau dari mana sajaa? Tadi aku ke kebun Ratu untuk mengantar sarapan tapi kau tidak ada! Dan apa yang terjadi pada kebun Ratu? Semuanya hancur,! Sisa-sisanya di rusak Nimph. Apa kau habis mengamuk? Apa ada monster yang menyerang kebun itu? Cherry, bagaimana kalau nanti-" dan lain-lain yang malas Author tulis. Seorang phix dengan maid costume kuning lemon, jingga dan putih tengah mengomeli Cherry yang hanya bisa facepalm atas kecerewetan temannya ini.

"Bisa kau hentikan Orange Sun Shine? Bagaimana aku bisa mulai menanam bibit-bibit yang susah payah aku cari ini kalau kau terus berceloteh?!"

"Eh?" phix lain yang di panggil Cherry, Orange Sun Shine itu berhenti bicara. "Benar juga." ia menepukkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kiri. Cherry dan Author jawdrop. Secepatnya Cherry dan Author memasang label 'Baka' di jidat Orange Sun Shine.

OWARI

Schimba: (Romania) Berubah/ ubah wujud.

Rune: Etto... bentuknya lingkaran... kyak penta/heksagram.

Ne~... me nggak kepikiran bakal bikin sefantasi ini... otak me sedang not responding gara-gara UAS... berhubung ficnya udah selesai. Mohon Review Reader-tachi~ Me akan sangat berterima kasih! Salam Hibari K. Lovers! *u*)9

~~~Review Please~~~


End file.
